The study assumes that attitudes and perceptions of attitudes of Black and of White students are important determinants of behavior in the absence of strong countervailing pressures. This study aims to reveal the perceptions each race holds regarding the other race as compared with his own and to compare with these: (1) his perceptions concerning how each race rates both its own and the other race, and (2) his perceptions concerning how each race is rated by the other race. Other objectives are to ascertain: 1. How much each of numerous forms of discrimination disturbs Blacks. 2. How much Whites believe each of these forms of discrimination disturbs Blacks. 3. Attitudes of Blacks and of Whites toward a variety of racial issues. 4. What Blacks and Whites believe to be the attitudes of each race toward each of these issues. Analysis will focus on differences between Blacks and Whites by sex in attitudes and perceptions of attitudes related to prejudice and discrimination. Data will be obtained from responses by about 500 high school students to a structured questionnaire. Comparisons will be made with similar data obtained in 1968 to determine changes in attitudes and perceptions.